


What if he says "yes"?

by Juun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Engagement, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous Jim is nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popping the q

Jim sat in his captain's chair. He was jumpy, anxious.

And Scotty could tell. "ELLO LADDY!!" Scotty said in a louder-then-normal voice.

Jim gave a shiver. "What the hell?! I"m already scared, you don"t have to make it worse!!"

"Oh, come off it! What’s making ya so spooked?"

Jim said nothing, simply patting a small, square box in his pocket.

"You’re gonna ask Spock to.. " Scotty seemed a bit more understanding now.

"Yes!” Jim shouted, annoyed by Scotty’s level of noseiness.

"What about Spock?" Said the Vulcan, hearing his name and coming to see what the fuss was.

"I’ll... I’ll tell you later." The captain shuttered

"Boy, will he ever!" Scotty added, receiving Jim’s elbow to his ribs.

Spock, who, no doubt, found this entire conversion illogical, simply sighed and walked away.

But, did he?

Spock began to talk to Uhura, as frantic as a half-Vulcan can be.

“I could have sworn he was going to do it by now.” Spock panicked inside despite his cool tone.

“Well, your calculations are off. Relax! He’ll pop the q soon enough! I didn’t think you were even going to say ‘yes’” Uhura quipped

“Incorrect. I simply stated that I would have to think about it. Which I have. All day.”

“And… you decided?”

“I’ve decided. And, Uhura, you are my best friend, but I will allow Mr. Kirk to tell you my answer. After he asks, of course.”

Uhura gave a fake-pout, before asking “Are you even sure he’s going to ask today? I mean, Mr. No-Feel might just be having some wishful thinking.

“Nonsense. What could be in his pocket? A tiny, square shaped fazer? And he’s not as sure of himself today. As though he thinks I would say no.”

“Oh, so you’re going to say ‘yes?’” Uhura giggled

“Uhura, please.”

“I won’t tell~” she said, looking like she was going to start dancing with joy

“It would be inadvisable for you to do so.”

Spock sighed, admitting defeat.

The day dwindled into night. And Spock felt that Uhura was right. As such, he decided he would mope in the shower. He gathered a clean uniform, and stepped into the luke-warm water. Just as he felt a small ping of saddness, he noticed something on the shower head. Looking up, he found a blue ribbon on tied in a now damp bow. On the bow was a box Spock, with moist hands, stopped the shower. He looked at the box. It was a forest-green velvet. Undoing the the ribbon with now shaky hands, Spock opened the box. There was a note folded up inside.

_“Sorry, Spock. I chickened out. Will that make the answer to “Will you marry me?” different? Because, well, will you marry me?_

_~James T. “Jim” Kirk_

Spock was feeling… well, he was feeling! He put his clothes on, the ring (which was silver and had a star fleet symbol, rather then a diamond) and rushed to find Jim, who was talking to Scotty.

“What’s taking so long?! What if he doesn’t see the ribbon? What if he says ‘no’? What if he just breaks up with me because I’m such a coward?!

Spock enters the room from behind.

“What if he says ‘yes’?” Spock says …smiling!

“Yeah, what if he… wait, whaMMMM”

Spock gives Jim an aggressive kiss. Jim instinctively wraps his arm around Spock. The embrace lasts a while before pulling apart. A single tear slides down Spock’s cheek. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Jim asks. Spock nods

“Yes!? YES!!!” Jim yells, beside himself. And in the bliss of it all, Jim turns on the loud speaker. “HEY ENTERPRISE!” Jim yells “as some of you know, Mr. Spock and I have been dating for 2 and a half years now, and here’s a heads up- WE ARE BOTH GONNA BE MR. KIRK! YUP! HE SAID YES!!!”

Clapping was heard.

Spock's face has never been flushed as green as it was that day.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock needs to learn to talk dirty

Spock returned to his room to complete his shower. When he left the bathroom, Jim was sitting on his bed.

“Wad’ya say we…” Jim winked “celebrate?”

“Jim, it would be inadvisable to have sexual relations at this hour, and have you honestly not had enough endorphins already?”

“Relax! It’s only 11! You don’t sleep until one. Do you just not want to?”

“I want to but, I’m… well, and you know I am what you would call a virgin. And how do you possibly know what time I fall asleep?”

Jim shrugged, stood up and, swaying his hips ever so slightly, walked until their chests where almost touching, and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. Closing the distance between their lips.  
Tongues danced, gliding over everything. Teeth, lips, the other’s tongue. They had kissed before, but, this just felt so different. Full of lust, despite not having touched each other.  Jim let a soft whimper escape before he parted.

“Well, good night!” Jim left. He was 3 centimeters away from leaving, when Spock grabbed for Jim’s hand.

“Please… Jim… don’t go.”

“You said you didn't want to so…”

“JIM!” Spock was losing his cool.

And Jim was scared because of it.

“Please… Jim…” Spock panted. “I want to try.  I…need this… you. I need you”

Well, if a begging Vulcan can’t make Jim go rock-hard, what would?

“Okay.” Jim walked back into the room, closing the door. “Let’s see what we've got here.” The captain said, grabbing hold of Spock’s pants and underwear, then yanking them down and getting on his knees, seeing the Vulcan member in all it’s hard glory.

“Do you want me to blow you, Mr. Spock?” Jim took hold of the prick before him, giving it lose pumps.“want to come down my throat? all over my face? In my hair? And where should I put my mouth first? Your big dick? Your tight balls? Your soft ass? Tell me, Spock. Let me please you... “

To answer, Spock let a soft moan escape, one he was embarrassed to say was his own.  
“...my... dick...” Spock then whined.

“Your wish is my command.” Jim said,  sultry and smirking, taking the large member in to his wanting mouth. Jim enjoining the taste completely, as Spock revelled in the heat that was Jim's mouth. Spock felt so close to being complete.  He felt, feared he would never feel such bliss,  such... ultimate perfection.  Spock let a growl out at the thought of his refusal to try this sooner. Why has he said no to this so very many times?!

“You okay? “ Jim asked, sliding off, concerned by the anger shown on Spock's face.  
That's when Spock realized what needed to happen.

“I should enjoy this, and not be angry at the past.” Spock thought out loud.

 

“Well, all right then.“ Jim snickered.  
He began to suck hard on Spock's engorged member. 

Spock was holding in moans, Jim could tell. 'Let go, Spock... ' Jim thought,  grabbing at his balls, really trying to let him relax.  
And it seemed to work,  because Spock let a low, throaty purr escape, sounding feral.

"God, Spock you taste too good..." Jim said, muffled around the half-Vulcan's pride.

"Jim, I cannot last for much longer..." Spock was gritting his teeth from the pleasure of Jim's month, gliding up, tonging the slit before almost licking Spock's pubic hair and repeating the cycle.

 

Jim, educated in this field, Put his hands tight around Spock. And, grinning like a mad, asked, 

 

"where do you want it?"

 

Spock, choked at such a lewd question, replied in a hiss

"I want to ejaculate where you will enjoy it most."

 

"Alright." Jim said. chuckling at Spock's choice in vocabulary, let his member go, and said. "come on my face, so you can see it, and remember whenever you look at me."

the thought was both repulsive and delightful, and was exactly what pushed Spock over the edge, giving several thick, hot spurts to Jim’s face. Some of it getting in his hair.

Spock panted, surprised when he heard a moan. Jim’s moan.

Jim was stoking himself. He had been the hold time.

Spock, though throughly inexperienced aside from his own hand on occasion, was feeling a bit guilty. He was allowing himself all the pleasure. But knew, surely, Jim wanted something.

Being on the floor, on knees, with his own hand, did not look comfortable.

 

“Please, Allow me to help.”

 

Jim shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I wish to.” Was Spock’s thick-voiced reply.

 

Spock grabbed Jim’s hand, (the one not on his cock) and heaved him to stand, then helping him sit on the bed. Peeling away Jim’s hand (the one that was on his cock) Spock gave a few strokes, experimenting with pressure and speed, until he finally had the captain reduced to purrs and “nnm” ’s 

"Ahh! Spock!” Jim yelled, letting his fluids coat his lover's hand.

The pointed ear was sure that the entire ship was suddenly aware of what was happening.

And, while embarrassed, the way Jim had said his name was almost enough to make him want another round.

 

But, then, Jim was exhausted, almost asleep. He yawned, causing a following one from Spock. He was also tired, pressing his own body against Jim’s.

They lay together. Not a single word spoken since Jim’s release. the flitting word “spooning” coming to Spock’s mind before falling asleep.

And, Jim, who was the little spoon, wished he could stay like this. Embraced in Spock’s arms for an eternity.

But then, he remembered-

He actually could. He intended to.

 

_They were engaged._

_They would be husbands._

_Together for the rest of their life._

_Partners._

_And soon._


	3. To boldly go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have a wedding crasher!

“Jim, I thought _you_ would be wearing the dress.” Spock monotoned, wearing a long, white gown with small puffs on the sides, coming to the door in front of Jim. He was currently  straightening the white bow around his neck.

“Why? I may have been the one who tried it on, but I was also the one to get it a size larger.”

Uhura rushed in suddenly, yelling “Spock! It’s bad luck for Jim to see you before the ceremony!” and she began to pull him out of the room, before Spock had time to realize was was happening.

Uhura lead Spock back to the room where he had gotten dressed at. The door anyway, that’s when she said-

“Now, I know I was in charge of the invites, but… well, he wanted to come.”

Before Spock could ask who, the door was opened, and there stood Sarek.

Spock was unsure of the feeling he was experiencing. Joy? Fear? Relief?

 

“Father.” Spock’s voice ever so slightly shaking.

 

“Mr. Spock.” Sarek was almost smiling “I am proud of you. You have come to terms and taken responsibility with your feeling toward Mr. Kirk. Again, I am proud.”

 

“Th-ank you. Father.” Spock replied, with definite joy and more shaken by it.

 

“Ight, Lad. Showtime!” Scotty said, briefly peeking his head in the door way before running off.

 

“We are meant to link arms at this point, correct?” Sarek asked, putting his hand on his hip.

 

“I believe so.” Spock replied, weaving his arm around his fathers.

 

“Don’t forget the bouquet!~” Uhura said, handing Spock flowers he did not recall the purchase of.

 

Walking down the isle beside his father, Spock saw Pavel at the altar, holding a notebook. Only When they reached it, and the six, Scotty, Jim, Pevel, Spock, Sarek,and Uhura, respectively, were standing in a line, Spock ask in a hushed voice. “Pavel? You can say wedding vows?”

“I can do that!” came his louder-then-intended reply.

He then coughed and said

“Here are the vows. They have been composed by Jim. So, here we go.

Marriage: the final relationship status. These are the voyages of the newly weds. It’s life time mission: to explore strange new experiences, to seek out new joy and new love, to boldly go where no partners have gone before.

 

As such, do you, James T. Kirk, take Spock as your spouse?”

 

“I do.” Jim was crying with joyful awe

 

And do you, Spock, take James T. Kirk, as your spouse?

 

“I do.” Spock was smiling so wide that he was sure Sarek would be embarrassed in any other situation.

 

“You are now joined partners

 

You may kiss.”

 

And so they did.

 

~~~

 

Despite being in a dress, Spock rather enjoyed the reception. He and Sarek dancing (which was more of both just bouncing their knees in time to music) before Sarek let Jim take Spock to a slow dance.

Spock wished he would have practiced, or at least known he would be in a dress, because Jim was an exceptional dancer and when he tried to get Spock to follow, it involved several trippings over his dress on Spock’s part, which lead to several french-dip catches on Jim’s part.

 

Spock threw the bouquet, and despite Uhura’s best attempts, only her fingers grazed it as it flew overhead and a different Enterprise crew-member caught it.

 

Spock and Jim cut the cake, but it had been decided before hand they would not feed each other due to Spock’s Vulcan tastes.

 

The more drunk Scotty became, the slower the party was. It was night.

 

_The wedding night._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the last. (I think. I said that about the first chapter.) and will contain smut.


	4. in a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, second smut.

 

 

 

Jim rushed through the door,  basically skipping. He was carrying Spock, you guessed it, bridal style. They were giddy and kissing, it was perhaps the most joyous day of both of their lives.  
Jim laid Spock on the bed.

  
"Jim, I don't mean to interfere with plans you may have, but, well... I would like to be dominant. "

Jim smiled, replying with

 

"that's actually according to plan."

Jim began to peel off his clothing, striping for his "dominant bride"

Spock watched hungrily. Last time had been so rushed, he wanted to savor tonight.

upon Jim removing his pants, Spock noticed something.

 

"how long have you been...'hard'?"

Jim chuckled at the forced word.

 

"since we danced. How did you learn that word?"

Spock was surprised at himself for not noticing earlier, and surprised at Jim for noticing his new vocabulary.

 

"I've been... researching."

 

"with what? porn?"

Spock blushed.

 

"wait, really?" Jim asked a second time

 

"have you not been able to tell by my expression? Yes, Jim. I've watched some erotic videos since that one time."

 Jim was moved. More then moved, impressed. Spock had been  _researching._ He crawled over Spock, leaning in for a kiss. Jim tasted of cake, Spock tasted of wine. They both found the combination perfect.

 

"shall I also undress?" the Vulcan asked.

 

"let me help."

 

Jim removed Spock's shoes, and socks, then used his teeth to remove the garter, nettings and boxers.

 

Spock began to peel a sleeve off of the dress when Jim, whose voice was getting heavy lust, ordered-

"leave it on."

 

With a blush, Spock slid the sleeve back on.

 

"well, look at you. My beautiful, blushing bride." Jim said, lifting the skirt up to give a few flat licks to Spock's quickly rising member.

 

"Are you going to" Spock swallowed hard. "ride me?"

 

"oh, yes... I'm going to ride you until you come deep inside me. Until you scream my name. and then..." Jim paused for what Spock supposed was dramatic (or erotic?) effect. "And then, maybe we'll do it again. In the shower, or the floor... and then again when we wake up for the first time as partners tomorrow morning."

 

Now Spock was fully raised.

 

"Would you prefer to be moistened? or will you be alright without any...lube?"

 

Jim, to answer, straddled Spock and slowly lowered himself down. It wasn't too painful per se, but it did feel a bit odd, getting fully seated onto Spock in one go.

 

Spock could tell Jim was uncomfortable. Learning from the mistake he made last time, Spock began to stoke Jim.

 

"oh... Spock." Jim whined, so very intent on the pleasure that he began to slid up on Spock, almost going off, before he would push down, Spock's balls almost slapping his ass.

 

Spock waited a bit before he began to thrust into Jim, Spock going into Jim at the same time as Jim pushing onto Spock, a beautiful rhythm being made.

 

Jim was angling himself differently with every few thrusts. Spock was confused, it was almost as if Jim was trying to hit a certain spot. He didn't have much time to wonder before Jim howled

"yes! oh, dear god! Yes! right there!" Jim was franticly bobbing up and down at this point, a new, louder sound followed by each prod to "that" spot, which Spock was not entirely sure the name of.

 

Although he wasn't counting, it could not have been more then twelve hits "there" before Jim was spilling. Spock was pleased Jim came first this time, spasming around Spock, getting come on the dress which was simply heaved up to Spock's stomach.

  
Spock continued to pound into Jim, who was not complaining in the least. a few more times, and Spock let himself go into Jim, a vast amount compared to a human.

 

Jim got off of Spock, some come leaking from his entrance.

"May I remove the dress?"

"...yeah." Jim said, groggy.

"also... may I... uh... try something I saw in my studies?"

Jim snickered. "Sure."

 

Spock flipped Jim over, spreading his legs, massaging the cheeks with his thumbs before spreading them and dipping his tongue into Jim's still-moist hole, tasting both his own essence and Jim's skin

Jim moaned lowly, he wished he wasn't as sensitive as he was at the moment, but he was also fully enjoying having his nerves re-electrified as Spock licked and prodded the hole his dick was previously inside of, giving a nice, wet stretch to Jim and filling him nicely and warmly.

 

Spock stuck a finger into Jim. It was exactly what he needed to be fully extended again.

"Spock... please. Again."

 

Jim was still on his stomach as Spock slowly pushed into Jim once more.

  
_too slow_  in Jim's opinion, even though he knew it was Spock's way of being gentle. Spock was all the way in and stayed for a few moments before slamming back into Jim with as much speed as possible. After the yells, moans, and all other tell-tell signs that Spock had found the "spot" again (which he really needed to ask Jim about later)

he hoisted Jim onto his knees to work Jim on his hand.

Jim came first again, but Spock's orgasm was much closer to Jim's this time.

 

Spock again pulled out. They cuddled for a while.

"I love you." Jim cooed

"I love you as well, my spouse." Spock said with a hearty laugh

"my spouse." Jim said, placing a kiss on Spock's forehead.

 

they fell asleep  and woke up facing each other.

tomorrow will be day one of many, many more married days.

 

~~Story End~~

 


End file.
